harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)
}} Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban est le troisième film de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga cinématographique Harry Potter]]. Pour ce troisième long métrage, c'est au tour du mexicain Alfonso Cuarón de se charger de la réalisation. Il est secondé à la photographie par Michael Seresin. Fiche technique du film *'Titre français' : Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban *'Titre original' : Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *'Réalisation' : Alfonso Cuarón *'Production' : David Heyman, Chris Columbus et Mark Radcliffe *'Production exécutive' : Michael Barnathan, Callum McDougall et Tanya Seghatchian *'Montage' : Steven Weisberg *'Musique' : John Williams *'Script' : Steve Kloves, d'après le roman de J.K. Rowling *'Photographie' : Michael Seresin *'Décors' : Stuart Craig *'Début du tournage' : 17 février 2003 *'Fin du tournage' : 28 novembre 2003 *'Date de sortie' : 2 juin 2004 (Fr) *'Durée' : 2h 22min *'Genre' : Fantastique, Famille, Aventure *'Distribué par' : Warner Bros. France *'Budget' : 130 000 000 $ *'Box Office France' : 7 138 546 entrées *'Box Office USA' : 249 541 069 $ *'N° de visa' : 110 535 *'Format du son' : Dolby SR + Digital SR-D + DTS & SDDS *'Format de projection' : 2.35 : 1 Cinémascope *'Format de production' : 35 mm Synopsis Sirius Black, un dangereux criminel sorcier, s'échappe de la sombre prison d'Azkaban avec un seul et unique but : retrouver Harry Potter, en troisième année à l'école de Poudlard. Selon la légende, Black aurait jadis livré les parents du jeune sorcier à leur assassin, Lord Voldemort, et serait maintenant déterminé à tuer Harry... Distribution des rôles Le trio *'Daniel Radcliffe' est Harry Potter. Il entame sa troisième année à l'école Poudlard alors qu'il est plus que jamais en danger. *'Rupert Grint' est Ron Weasley, l'un des deux meilleurs amis de Harry. *'Emma Watson' est Hermione Granger, l'un des deux meilleurs amis de Harry. Les partisans de Harry Potter *'Gary Oldman' est Sirius Black, le dangereux prisonnier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et qui recherche Harry Potter. *Mark Williams et Julie Walters sont Arthur et Molly Weasley, les parents de Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie et Bill. Ils considèrent Harry comme un membre de la famille. *Richard Fish est Bill Weasley. *Alex Crockford est Charlie Weasley. Lord Voldemort et ses partisans *'Timothy Spall' est Peter Pettigrow, un ancien membre du groupe d'amis du père de Harry, il les a trahi en les dénonçant à Voldemort. Il aurait été tué par le dangereux Sirius Black. Son surnom est "Queudver". Le personnel de Poudlard *'Michael Gambon' est Albus Dumbledore. Sorcier légendaire et directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. *'Robbie Coltrane' est Rubeus Hagrid, c'est le garde-chasse de Poudlard. C'est le premier ami de Harry appartenant au monde magique. *'David Thewlis' est Remus John Lupin, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. *Maggie Smith est Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard dont elle est directrice adjointe. Elle est également directrice de la maison Gryffondor. *'Alan Rickman' est Severus Rogue, le maitre des potions de Poudlard. *Emma Thompson est Sibylle Trelawney, le professeur de divination de Poudlard. *Warwick Davis est Filius Flitwick, le professeur de sortilèges de Poudlard. *David Bradley est Argus Rusard, le concierge très strict de Poudlard. Les autres habitants de Poudlard *Dawn French est la grosse dame. *Paul Whitehouse est le Chevalier du Catogan. *Annalisa Bugliani et Tess Bu Cuarón sont le portrait d'une mère et son bébé. *Violet Columbus est le portrait d'une fille avec des fleurs. *Freddie Davis est le portrait d'un homme âgé. Les élèves de Poudlard *Chris Rankin est Percy Weasley. *James Phelps est Fred Weasley. *Oliver Phelps est George Weasley. *Bonnie Wright est Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron que Harry a sauvé durant sa deuxième année à Poudlard. *Matthew Lewis est Neville Londubat, l'ami distrait de Harry, Ron et Hermione. *Alfred Enoch est Dean Thomas. *Devon Murray est Seamus Finnigan. *Sitara Shah est Parvati Patil. *Jennifer Smith est Lavande Brown. *Kandice Morris est une élève de Gryffondor. *Ekow Quartey est Bem, un élève de Gryffondor. *Ricky Sahota est un élève de Gryffondor. *Sharon Sandhu est Padma Patil. *Danielle Tabor est Angelina Johnson. *'Tom Felton' est Drago Malefoy, le fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. C'est l'ennemi n° 2 de Harry Potter après Lord Voldemort. *Josh Herdman est Gregory Goyle. *Jamie Waylett est Vincent Crabbe. *Bronson Webb est un élève de Serpentard. *Genevieve Gaunt est Pansy Parkinson. Les autres personnages >> Le ministère de la Magie et ses employés *Robert Hardy est Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie. *Peter Best est Walden Macnair, le bourreau de la commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses. >> Les autres sorciers et membres de la communauté magique *Jimmy Gardner est Ernie Danlmur, le conducteur du Magicobus. *Lee Ingleby est Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du Magicobus. *Jim Tavaré est Tom. *Abby Ford est la femme de chambre du Chaudron Baveur. *Julie Christie est Madame Rosmerta. >> Les créatures *Lenny Henry est la tête réduite du Magicobus. >> Les personnages du passé *Adrian Rawlins est James Potter, le père de Harry Potter. *Geraldine Somerville est Lily Potter, la mère de Harry Potter. >> Les Moldus *Richard Griffiths est Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Harry Potter qui l'a recueilli après la mort de ses parents. *Fiona Shaw est Pétunia Dursley, la tante de Harry. C'était la sœur de Lily Potter. *Harry Melling est Dudley Dursley. *Pam Ferris est Marjorie Dursley. Bande originale (musiques du film) La bande originale du film a été composée par John Williams, le célèbre compositeur qui s'est également occupé de la bande originale des deux premiers film. Sortie au cinéma Box-office Liste des dates de sortie au cinéma dans le monde Les Avant-Premières Affiches officielles Affichefilm HP3.jpg Affichefilm HP3-2.jpg Affichefilm HP3-3.jpg PosterHP3 Sirius Black.png PosterHP3 Harry Potter Remus Lupin.jpg PosterHP3 Ron Weasley Albus Dumbledore.jpg PosterHP3 Hermione Granger Sibylle Trelawney.jpg PosterHP3 Sirius Black Peter Pettigrow.jpg PosterHP3 Trio Sirius Black.jpg PosterHP3 Sirius Black Peter Pettigrow Harry Potter.jpg PosterHP3 Albus Dumbledore Minerva McGonagall Ron Weasley.jpg PosterHP3 Severus Rogue Drago Malefoy Hermione Granger.jpg PosterHP3 Rubeus Hagrid Remus Lupin Sibylle Trelawney.jpg PosterHP3 Harry Potter.jpg PosterHP3 Ron Weasley.jpg PosterHP3 Hermione Granger.jpg PosterHP3 Sirius Black.jpg PosterHP3 Remus Lupin.jpg PosterHP3 Stan Rocade Ernie Danlmur.jpg Bande Annonce Promotion du film, Évènements Produits dérivés Avant-Première Coffret Ultimate La sortie d'un ' coffret ultimate' de ce troisième opus est prévue pour le mois d'octobre 2010. Il comprendra des documentaires exclusifs ainsi que plusieurs objets collectors. 100px|right Chapitres du film Prologue sous la couverture La grosse erreur de Tante Marge Le Magicobus Le Chaudron Baveur Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres En grave danger Le Détraqueur Accueil et mise en garde Marc de thé Buck Un Epouvantard dans la penderie Le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis La fuite de la Grosse Dame Professeur de remplacement Sinistre défaite La carte du Maraudeur Qui est là ? J'espère qu'il va me trouver Le Patronus Voir l'impossible La prédiction du Professeur Trelawney Témoins d'une exécution Le Saule Cogneur Sirius Black Peter Pettigrow Des amis qui deviennent ennemis Le baiser du Détraqueur Le secret d'Hermione Spectateurs à la rescousse Sauver des vies Vraiment vu, vraiment libre Deux endroits à la fois Méfait accompli L'éclair de Feu Générique de fin Les différences par rapport au roman 25px Attention, cette partie dévoile de nombreux points de l'intrigue du troisième film de la saga ''Harry Potter. Lire est à vos risques et périls !'' *La chorale *Les têtes réduites : dans le Magicobus et aux Trois Balais Phrases cultes du film Liens externes * de:Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film) de2:Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) es:Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (película) et:Harry Potter ja Azkabani vang (film) ja:ハリー・ポッターとアズカバンの囚人 (映画) no:Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban (film) pl:Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана (фильм) HP3